Too many memories, and not enough
by Nicatlon
Summary: Magneto versucht, mit seinen Erinnerungen klarzukommen - auf recht unkonventionelle Art und Weise. Möglicherweise OOC Magneto, vielleicht auch Logan. Rating T wegen Angst und Sprache


**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was Euch bekannt vorkommt. **

* * *

**Drummondville, Kanada  
04.08.1988  
04:22 Uhr Ortszeit**

"Neeeiiiinnn…"

Der Schrei zerriss die Stille im Schlafzimmer des Apartments und füllte die Dunkelheit mit einem allumfassenden, tiefen Schrecken. Im nächsten Moment schepperte es gewaltig, als die Nachttischlampe aus Messing am Bett vorbei sauste und an die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte. Putz löste sich von der Wand, fiel zusammen mit den Resten der Lampe zu Boden. Dann kehrte die Stille tröpfelnd zurück, nur unterbrochen von rasselnden Atemzügen, die sich nur langsam beruhigten. Ein hagerer Mann in den frühen Fünfzigern saß kerzengerade im Bett und stützte sich auf die Handflächen. Das Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wollte es ihn sprengen. Sein Blick glitt gehetzt durch die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach verräterischen Schatten. Doch da war nichts, da würde nie etwas sein. Es handelte sich um die Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit, nicht um eine aktuelle Bedrohung, das wusste der Mann. Nun, zumindest wenn er wach war, wusste er es. Doch Träume gingen eigene Wege und er fürchtete sich jeden Abend davor, sich dem Schlaf hinzugeben. Nun aber schüttelte er die letzten Fetzen Schlaf ab und verbannte die Bilder wieder zurück ins Unterbewusstsein. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch's Haar, wischte den kalten Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die beleuchtete Anzeige des Weckers; halb fünf, da konnte er genauso gut aufstehen. Der Mann schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob sich, noch immer ein wenig zitternd und durcheinander. Seine Zehen fanden das Paar Pantoffel, das neben dem Bett stand, und er schlürfte durch die Dunkelheit Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen betätigte er endlich den Lichtschalter. Grellweißes Neonlicht erhellte den schmalen Raum, ließ den Mann einige Sekunden die Augen zukneifen. Als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, ging er zum Kühlschrank und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, als würde er die Seiten eines imaginären Buches umblättern. Wie von Geisterhand schwang die Kühlschranktür auf. Er griff nach einer Flasche Ginger Ale, dann wieder eine Handbewegung, diesmal von unten nach oben. Der Kronkorken der Flasche flog in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Der Mann stieß die Kühlschranktür mit dem Fuß zu und lehnte sich rücklings dagegen. Dann schloss Erik Lehnsherr die Augen, setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und leerte sie in einem Zug.

"Willst Du's mir erzählen?", fragte eine inzwischen vertraute Stimme.

Raven lehnte am Türrahmen und musterte ihn besorgt. Er schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf. Er wollte es vergessen, nicht erzählen.

**Montreal, Kanada  
04.08.1988  
07:00 Uhr Ortszeit**

Der Wecker auf dem kleinen Nachttisch gab einen nervtötenden, pulsierenden Piepton von sich. Lange hatte er dazu allerdings keine Gelegenheit, bevor Logan ihn im Halbschlaf in drei gleichgroße Scheiben schnitt. Er hasste dieses elende Geräusch, noch dazu am frühen Morgen – oder nein, vielmehr mitten in der Nacht, und alle billigen Motels, in denen er in den letzten Jahren geschlafen hatte, hatten ihre Zimmer mit diesen Angriffen auf sein Nervenkostüm ausgestattet. Doch er sorgte immerhin dafür, dass die Weckeranzahl langsam aber beständig abnahm. Aber es half nichts, er musste wohl oder übel aufstehen; schließlich musste er Geld verdienen. Unter anderem, um dieses runtergekommene Zimmer zu bezahlen. Logan schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich auf. Die letzte Nacht war hart gewesen. Er hatte tief – zu tief – ins Glas geschaut. Und auch wenn ihn seine Selbstheilungskräfte davor bewahrten, wirklich betrunken zu werden, so war er doch anschließend in einen so tiefen Schlaf gefallen, dass er sich nicht vor den wirren Alpträumen schützen konnte. Er wusste, dass er im Schlaf schrie. Es hatten schon zuvor manchmal Herbergswirte oder Zimmernachbarn an seine Tür gehämmert und empört gerufen, er solle gefälligst eine leisere Sexpraktik wählen. Normalerweise schlief er gar nicht mehr richtig, sondern schlummerte nur; hier ein paar Minuten, da eine halbe Stunde. Ständig wachsam und auf der Hut vor den Bildern, die ihn verfolgten, sobald der Schlaf ihn vollends gefangen nahm. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie ihm zeigten und sehnte sich doch gleichzeitig nach… Gewissheit; danach, das ganze Bild erkennen zu können und nicht nur einzelne Puzzleteile. Mürrisch schüttelte Logan den Kopf und stand auf. Es brachte nichts, über die Alpträume nachzudenken, sie zu verfluchen oder herbeizusehnen. Er konnte nicht ändern, was mit ihm geschah, sondern nur versuchen, damit zu leben; zu überleben.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß der Mutant Logan angezogen und wieder einigermaßen passabel aussehend in der Gaststube des Motels und frühstückte. Nun, _frühstücken _war vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Er trank ein Bier und rauchte eine Zigarre. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag die heutige Ausgabe des Montreal Mirror und die Schlagzeile _"Wieder Mutanten gesichtet – wie viele sind unter uns?" _prangte ihn an. Er las den Artikel nicht. Was konnte da schon großartig drinstehen, was er nicht schon zu Genüge kannte? Die Argumente waren doch eh immer die gleichen: Unverständnis und… Furcht. Und wenn er sich selbst ansah, konnte er das den Menschen nicht einmal verübeln. Logans Hand glitt wie automatisch zu der kleinen Metallplakette, die an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Auf der einen Seite stand Logan und auf der anderen Seite - warum auch immer - Wolverine. Hätte er diese Plakette nicht, wüsste er nicht einmal, wie er heißt. Er zog an der Zigarre und inhalierte den Rauch so tief wie möglich. Das Zeug würde ihn nicht umbringen, dazu arbeitete sein Selbstheilungsfaktor zu gut. Bevor der Teer auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich in seiner Lunge abzulagern, schlossen sich seine Abwehrzellen um die Partikel und machten sie unschädlich. Logan nippte an der Bierflasche und überlegte, was er mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen sollte. Inzwischen hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass er nicht zu besiegen war und auch wenn er alle paar Wochen seine Zelte abriss und in die nächste Stadt fuhr, wollte ihn niemand mehr herausfordern. Das war nicht gerade förderlich fürs Geschäft. Er würde sich eine Zeitlang auf andere Geschäftsfelder verlegen müssen. Vielleicht konnte er ja in einigen Jahren in den Ring zurückkehren, wenn etwas Gras über gewisse unschöne Vorfälle gewachsen war. Der Mutant fuhr sich mit den Händen durch's Haar und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Dann stand er auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Lokal. Heute stand Jobsuche auf dem Programm…

**Drummondville, Kanada  
04.08.1988  
07:20 Uhr Ortszeit**

"Noch Kaffee?", fragte die blaue Schönheit und hielt die Kanne abwartend in den Händen.

Erik schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen. Ein Artikel über die Mutanten hatte es mal wieder auf die Titelseite geschafft. Er kannte den Inhalt, ohne ihn gelesen zu haben. Vorurteile und Befürchtungen wurden geschürt. Und plötzlich hatte man einen Schuldigen für alle Schrecken dieser Welt, die Mutanten. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt und diese Erlebnisse ließen ihn noch immer nachts schweißgebadet hochschrecken. Es war immer Dasselbe; mit Kennzeichnung fing alles an und irgendwann wurden Lager errichtet und alle eingesperrt, die den Herrschern nicht passten. Oder Schlimmeres. Erik Lehnsherr blinzelte, um die Bilder zu vertreiben, die in sein Bewusstsein drängten. Klapperndes Porzellan holte seine Sinne zurück in die Gegenwart. Raven hatte die Kaffeekanne hörbar abgestellt und musterte ihn nun mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Ärger.

"Warum redest Du nicht mit mir? Das hast Du doch immer getan."

Ein seichtes und unendlich müdes Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel.

"Du willst es nicht wissen. Glaub mir, Mystique.", erwiderte er düster.

Die neongelben Augen fixierten ihn ohne Unterlass. Erik spürte den forschenden Blick. Nun, sie war nicht Charles, sie konnte nicht seine Gedanken lesen. Aber sie kannte ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst, und das machte einiges wieder wett.

"Ich weiß, dass Du Schlimmes erlebt hast.", begann sie sanft, doch seine abwehrend in die Höhe schnellende Hand brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Das metallene Besteck auf dem Frühstückstisch klapperte, ohne berührt worden zu sein. Es handelte sich um ein schwaches, magnetisches Feld, das sich durch seine Aufregung aufbaute. Gewissermaßen Eriks Äquivalent zu zitternden Fingern.

"Bitte!", flehte er. "Bitte sprich nicht davon!"

Raven ließ es dabei bewenden. Sie wollte ihn nicht zusätzlich quälen, auch wenn sie wirklich glaubte, dass es ihm helfen würde, wenn er mit jemandem sprach. Und wenn nicht mit ihr, mit wem dann?

**Montreal, Kanada  
04.08.1988  
09:00 Uhr Ortszeit**

"We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control…"

Logan schmetterte den nicht mehr ganz taufrischen Hit von Pink Floyd mit und trommelte im Takt auf das Lenkrad. Der Motor des gemieteten Pick-ups gab ein röhrendes Geräusch von sich, weshalb er der billigste Mietwagen von allen gewesen war. Ihn störte das Geräusch nicht und wenn die Karre liegen bleiben sollte, würde er halt laufen.

"No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teacher leave us Kids alone!"

Plötzlich reagierte das Auto nicht mehr. Logan bemerkte es nur, weil er in einen Waldweg abbiegen wollte, um einem gewissen Bedürfnis nachzukommen. Das Lenkrad blockierte, als er es nach rechts drehen wollte.

"Was zum…?"

Er sah in den Rückspiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm keiner hinter drauf krachen würde, und trat dann voll auf die Bremse. Die Reifen kamen quietschend zum Stehen; ein Geräusch, das in seinem empfindlichen Gehör einen hohen Dauerton verursachte. Er riss die Hände nach oben und presste sie sich auf die Ohren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wunderte Logan sich, dass er durch die Vollbremsung nicht in hohem Bogen durch die Windschutzscheibe flog. Hatte irgendjemand die physikalischen Gesetze geändert und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Dann bemerkte er den Grund für seine unveränderte Position. Nun, die Reifen kamen zum Stehen, aber nicht das Auto. Es setzte seinen Weg mit nahezu unverminderter Geschwindigkeit fort.

"Scheiße, verdammt! Was geht hier vor?!", fluchte Logan und versuchte immer wieder, zu bremsen.

Ohne Erfolg. Der Pick-up rutschte immer weiter die Straße entlang. Nach einigen weiteren Flüchen wollte er schließlich die Tür öffnen und abspringen, doch auch das erwies sich als unmögliches Unterfangen. Die Türen ließen sich nicht öffnen, obwohl der verdammte Wagen nicht einmal eine Zentralverriegelung hatte. Spätestens an diesem Punkt begriff Logan, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Er ließ die Hände so weit sinken, bis sie von außen nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann schnellten sechs Adamantiumklauen zwischen seinen Fingerknöcheln hervor. Hier lag ein Kampf in der Luft und auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wogegen, so wusste er eines sehr genau: Er würde kämpfen. Logan ging nie einem Kampf aus dem Weg. Er steckte nie zurück. Er gewann nicht immer, aber er sah am Ende immer besser aus als sein Gegner. Zumindest nachdem sein Selbstheilungsfaktor ein paar Sekunden Zeit gehabt hatte zu wirken.

**TBC **


End file.
